


How many girlfriends do you have, exactly?

by Alice2atlantis



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 1x17, F/M, Hints of Olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice2atlantis/pseuds/Alice2atlantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I think happened between Felicity calling Oliver, and Oliver arriving at QC.<br/>(Am I the only one who thought McKenna seemed annoyed at Oliver over more than just her getting hurt?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How many girlfriends do you have, exactly?

Oliver was in the bathroom. McKenna lay languidly on the bed, the thin sheet wrapped around her torso. She smiled at the ceiling. He was just as good as she remembered. She cocked her head, watching an unidentified point of light on her ceiling. 

She sat up, drawing the sheet with her. Oliver's phone was lying on the floor, wrapped up in his jacket. It was blinking rhythmically, it's light harsh compared to the gentle amber glow from the street lights outside. McKenna bit her lip before stooping to pick up the phone. She twisted her head so the callers image was the right way up. It was a photo of a young blonde. She had obviously left a voice message but before McKenna could listen to it, Oliver walked in, his pants slung low on his hips.

"Hey," he moved around her, his lips grazing her shoulder. "Want to join me in the shower?"

"Who's Felicity?"

"Who?"

"Felicity," McKenna turned the phone so he could see the message. "Who's Felicity?"

"A friend," Oliver caressed her shoulder again.

"From work?"

Oliver stopped his ministrations, resting his chin in the crook of her neck. "I guess, she set up the internet at Verdant, and she helped me with some things when I first came back."

McKenna stepped out of his grasp, pulling the sheet around herself more.

"Why?"

"So when you run off with a work emergency," McKenna held up a finger to stop Oliver from speaking. "Is she the one on the other end?"

"McKenna...?"

"Don't Oliver. Argh how could I be so stupid?" McKenna fought with a pair of pants, struggling to pull them on while not dropping the sheet, "Helena warned me about you, but do I listen? No!"

"Helena? What does Helena have to do with anything?"

McKenna rounded to face Oliver, "She said you just use us up. Me, Laurel, Helena, Sara," she bit out venomously.

Oliver cringed. "And what has this have to do with Felicity?"

"I remember you Oliver Queen. I remember how you said you were going to move in with Laurel and then ran off with her sister! You always were a playboy Oliver."

"I'm not sleeping with Felicity!"

"Right of course not," McKenna threw the wadded up ball of clothes at Oliver. "Just get out," she threw him his phone, him catching it with nimble fingers.

"McKenna!"

"Just go Oliver." McKenna shoved him out the door, slamming it shut behind him, sinking to the floor.

Damn.

Half an hour later, when the call came across the radio that the Huntress had been seen near her fathers safe house, McKenna had no qualms about running to help. She needed to work off a little of her anger.


End file.
